


Birthday Kisses

by takeitoffhemmo



Series: Cashton af [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Cashton, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum treats Ashton for his 22nd birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> as promised!!! 
> 
> (unedited sorry)

The early morning sun streaming in through Calum's windows wakes him up. They still haven't bought curtains. Calum rolls his eyes when he remembers telling Ash they'd need them and Ash saying natural lighting is good. He feels a weight on top of him and he smiles when he notices the mop of honey colored curls on his chest. He gently begins combing his fingers through Ashton's hair while lightly drawing circles on his bare back. 

Ashton huffs and then Calum feels lips on his chest. "G'morning birthday boy," Calum says quietly. 

Ashton smiles and then rolls off Calum to lay beside him. Calum's quick to keep his hands on the older boy though and he turns on his side so he can drape an arm over Ashton's waist. Ashton glances at the arm for a second before he gaze meets Calum's. "How long were you up before me?" he asks softly. 

Calum shakes his head. "Not long, babe. Don't worry." He moves his hand to find Ashton's and then threads their fingers together. 

Ashton smiles at their entwined hands before looking at Calum again. "What're we doing today?" 

Calum hums while he thinks before answering. "I'm going to make you breakfast and then the rest will be a surprise," he finally decides while smiling down at Ashton. 

"Alright," Ashton replies with a nod. 

Calum leans over and kisses his cheek before sliding off the bed and walking to the kitchen. He opens the cabinets and pulls out bread and Vegemite. It's the only food they have at the moment. Calum and Ashton haven't gone grocery shopping in awhile, but it's alright. Calum toasts the bread while making a pot of coffee. He fills two mugs and spreads Vegemite on the toast before he walks back to his bedroom. He finds Ashton still lying amongst the blankets and Calum laughs softly as he approaches the bed. 

Ashton sits up when he hears Calum and grins when he sees the food. Calum gently sets the mugs of coffee on the bedside table and then sets the plate of toast on the bed between him and Ashton. Ashton grabs a slice and bites into it. He hums contently and says, "You made it just right." 

Calum laughs while picking up a piece of toast for himself. "Well, I should hope so." 

They eat together bathed in the warm late morning sun and enjoy each other's presence. After breakfast Ashton gets up to shower and when he's at the bathroom doorway he turns back to look at Calum. He raises an eyebrow and asks, "Coming with?" 

Calum sputters but quickly recovers before he's leaping off the bed and joining Ashton in the bathroom. Ashton laughs at Calum's haste and Calum attempts to glare at him but fails miserably. The only mishap in the shower is when Calum accidentally gets soap in Ashton's eyes but the older boy doesn't stay mad for long. Once they're fully dressed, Calum tugs Ashton towards the door. "Come on. It's time for your surprise." 

Ashton laughs and follows Calum out of the apartment building and to their car. Calum lets Ashton pick the music as he drives them out of the busy city of Los Angeles towards rural California. Ashton keeps glancing at Calum the whole ride and Calum can't help but think about how beautiful the boy beside him is. 

Eventually Calum gets to the park he found online and pulls off the highway. He parks the car and then turns to smile at Ashton. "I hope this will do. I thought we could just hang out and I have food and stuff too. I thought maybe we could star gaze too later. But yeah, surprise!" Calum says with a nervous laugh. He's almost sure Ashton would love his surprise but he's still nervous anyway. Their relationship is still new and really fragile. 

"I love it! Let's go," Ashton giggles and then jumps out of the car. Calum sighs in relief before exiting the car as well. He walks to the back and opens the trunk to get the food out. He carries the bag of food over to the picnic table Ashton's sitting on and drops the bag by him. 

"I guess I should've asked if you wanted to eat right now," Calum says as he looks at the bag. "I can always put this back if you're not hungry right now. There's some trails we can walk and stuff. I think there's like some bluffs or something. I don't know. We can do whatever though. We can just sit if that's what you want or whatever. I don't know. It's your birthday and -- " 

"Cal, shut up," Ashton laughs. "Let's eat and then walk around or whatever. Okay?" 

Calum breathes and then smiles. "Yeah, okay." 

Ashton takes out a sandwich and hands one to Calum who sits next to him on the table. At some point they start feeding each other the bag of chips Calum brought and they can't stop laughing when they miss each other's mouths. 

"Stop! You need a better strategy!" Ashton laughs as Calum pushes a chip towards his mouth. 

"Well maybe you should stop moving!" Calum laughs back and then drops the chip. "Ah shit." 

Ashton grabs the bag of chips and rolls it shut. "Let's walk." 

Calum jumps off the table and offers a hand to Ashton. Ashton takes it and hops off the table as well. They decide to just leave the food and hope no one steals it or any wild animals eat it. They walk along a trail with their connected hands swinging between them. The more they walk the closer they get to each other, so close that Calum unlinks their hands to slide his arm around Ashton's waist. Ashton leans his head on Calum's shoulder and Calum kisses the top of his head. 

The sun is beginning to set when they begin walking back to the picnic table. The sky turns orange and pink and Calum thinks it looks really pretty, but not as pretty as the boy in his arms. He debates saying that aloud but decides it's too cheesy. Instead he just tightens his grip on Ashton's waist causing the older boy to hum in contentment. They make it back to the picnic table and their food seems untouched. 

"Nice," Ashton says as he notices the bag untouched. 

Calum smiles and they sit down together. "Do you wanna stay to star gaze?" he asks while watching Ashton dig in the bag for the chips from earlier. 

Ashton nods. "Yeah, it'd be cool. We can be cliche and shit." 

"Yes, we can," Calum agrees and drapes an arm over Ashton's shoulders. Ash leans against Calum and finishes the bag of chips. 

The sky turns from orange to dark blue within an hour and soon enough small dots of light begin to appear. Calum and Ashton lay down on the top of the picnic table and look up. Ashton rests his head on Calum's chest and the raven-haired boy strokes his fingers through Ashton's loose curls. It's so quiet they can hear their breaths. Calum can feel Ashton's as well. Ashton can feel Calum's chest steadily moving up and down. Ashton moves his hand so it slides just under the hem of Calum's shirt. He rubs the warm skin and Calum glances down at him for a second. Ashton tilts his head up to look at Calum and their eyes meet. "Hi," Ashton breathes. 

"Hi," Calum replies with a smile. 

There's a pause before Calum leans forward just a little more. His lips are almost on Ashton's when he stops, their breath mingling, and then Ashton closes the distance. They kiss for a few seconds before Calum pulls away and asks, "Is this okay?" 

Ashton nods and then rolls so he's on top of Calum. "Yeah, it's perfect." 

They make out under the stars, completely absorbed in each other and miss the star that shoots across the sky. After almost an hour of kissing and giggling they eventually get off the table and walk back to the car. The car ride home they're bathed in the soft glow of the moon and Ashton sleeps quietly in his seat. Calum smiles softly at his boy. At the apartment Calum has to help Ashton walk to their compartment and then into bed. Once they're settled Calum kisses Ashton one last time and whispers, "Happy birthday."


End file.
